


Zgodnie ze starożytnym asgardzkim obyczajem

by smok46



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Complete, M/M, Multi, Slash, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smok46/pseuds/smok46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor oświadcza się Jane, jednak czy jego intencje są czyste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zgodnie ze starożytnym asgardzkim obyczajem

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie "По старинному асгардскому обычаю", autorstwa Tenzhe.  
> Ostrzeżenie: slash za kulisami.

Thor pojawił się nagle, jak grom z jasnego nieba, jak śnieg w maju, ale Jane i tak ucieszyła się na jego widok. Ucieszyła się też z propozycji zaręczyn. Co tu ukrywać, czarujący bóg piorunów zawojował jej serce, które teraz zmuszało ją do popełniania głupstw, zamiast pozwolić działać chłodnemu rozumowi.

\- Zgadzasz się? – ponury Thor (na pewno był zdenerwowany, ponieważ obawiał się jej odmowy) poweselał i złapał młot. – Więc chodźmy. Poznam cię z rodzicami.

\- W tej chwili? – pisnęła Jane.

\- A po co zwlekać?

Krótkie i bardzo nieprzyjemne przemieszczenie w przestrzeni ( niezgrabny Thor prawie złamał jej kark!) zostało zapomniane, kiedy roztoczył się przed nimi widok starożytnego świata.

Asgard onieśmielał swą wspaniałością. Sprawiał, że Jane czuła się jak ziarenko piasku, pochwycone przez huraganowy wiatr. Ani ziarnka piasku ani ludzie nie mogli zaszkodzić twierdzy, spoglądającej obojętnie zarówno na rdzennych mieszkańców, jak i na gości z innych światów. Jane szła obok Thora, lękliwie rozglądając się dookoła i wzdrygając od natrętnych spojrzeń. Zza kolumn, gobelinów, z głębokich nisz niosły się śmiechy i szepty. Mieszkańcy pałacu nie wydawali się zachwyceni pojawieniem się narzeczonej następcy tronu.

Thor spieszył się, jakby ścigali ich jacyś wrogowie. Nie pozwolił Jane umyć się ani odpocząć po podróży. Zaprowadził ją do jakiegoś pokoju, znalazł paskudny płaszcz i zarzucił go na jej ramiona. Sam zaś zmienił swe galowe ubranie na czarne i zarządził:

\- Idziemy do sali tronowej.

Odyn patrzył na nią tak ostro i przenikliwie, że aż zadrżała. Frigga wyglądała na smutną i zadumaną, jak gdyby osaczyły ją wizje nieszczęść, spowodowanych pojawieniem się niechcianej synowej.

\- Poznajcie proszę moją narzeczoną, Jane Foster. – Thor przykląkł na jedno kolano i dodał – Oczekuję waszego pozwolenia na zaloty, zgodnie ze starożytnym asgardzkim obyczajem.

\- Dobrze przemyślałeś swoje postanowienie, synu? – zagrzmiał Odyn.

\- Tak.

Słowo rozbiło się o złote stopnie i rozbrzmiało po sali pochwycone przez złośliwe echo.

\- A ty, Jane Foster? Czy jesteś gotowa przyjąć zaloty mojego starszego syna?

Drugie „tak” ledwo dało się słyszeć. Jane nie znalazła w sobie dość siły, aby podnieść głos.

\- Zatem nie widzę żadnego formalnego powodu do odmowy, - Odyn potarł brodę, zmarszczył brwi. – Sądzę, że zechcesz przekazać tę radosną wiadomość swojemu młodszemu bratu?

\- Tak, ojcze, - głos Thora drgnął i ochrypł nagle. – Mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi go odwiedzić?

\- Napiszę pozwolenie na odwiedziny, - kiwnął głową Odyn. – I… zachowuj się rozsądnie, Thorze.

Szybko przyniesiono pergamin i skomplikowaną pieczęć. Jane nie zdążyła nawet rozejrzeć się po pokojach. Usiadła tylko na sofie i zjadła brzoskwinię z ogromnej wazy z owocami. Thor uważnie przyjrzał się pieczęci i podpisowi. Westchnął.

\- Wszystko w porządku.

Złapał narzeczoną za łokieć i zakomenderował:

\- Idziemy. Musi cię zobaczyć, inaczej z rozmowy nic nie wyjdzie.

Musieli opuścić pałac, przejść labirynt brukowanych uliczek i wspiąć się na mury obronne. Jane zobaczyła fosę i szklany zamek wznoszący się na wyspie. Westchnęła ze zdumieniem. Strażnicy wyrośli przed nimi jak spod ziemi, a Thor pokazał im pergamin. Obejrzeli pieczęć i opuścili długi, zwodzony most. Thor pobiegł po nim jakby się paliło, zaś na wszystkie prośby Jane żeby zwolnić, odwarkiwał:

\- To ty się wleczesz, chodź szybciej!

W zamku musieli pokazywać przepustkę jeszcze dwa razy. Przy wejściu i przy ogromnych, podwójnych drzwiach. Potem ruszyli w jego głąb. Szli bez przeszkód, dopóki nie dotarli do grubej kraty, zagradzającej przejście. Thor wyciągnął młot i wziął zamach. Huk był ogłuszający, ale Jane zatykając uszy, zdążyła pomyśleć, że w konstrukcji kraty jest coś niepokojącego. Wszystkie zamki, a było ich trzy, umieszczono po wewnętrznej stronie.

Loki, zarośnięty i rozczochrany, pojawił się w korytarzu po trzecim uderzeniu, ziewając . Spojrzał na gości i wycedził leniwie:

\- Och, kogo ja widzę! Jak się tu dostałeś, bracie?

\- Wszedłem zgodnie z prawem, - Thor pomachał pergaminem. – Otwórz, mam zgodę.

\- A jeśli nie otworzę?

\- Nie zaczynaj. Mam nowiny.

\- Nowiny? – Loki spojrzał na Jane i zmrużył oczy. – Czyżbyś przyszedł ogłosić swoje zaręczyny, bracie?

\- Otwieraj!

Loki się zakrzątnął. Zażądał pokazania pergaminu z bliska. Stwierdził, że zgubił klucze. Wszystkie te działania budziły w Jane coraz większe zdziwienie. Po kolejnym okrzyku Thora, zgodził się otworzyć zamki i zniknął w ciemnościach korytarza, twierdząc, że udaje się na poszukiwania pęku kluczy.

\- Czemu sam się zamyka? – zdziwienie zmieniło się w pytania. – Boi się, że zabiją go strażnicy?

\- Szukam samotności, - odpowiedział sztywno Loki, pojawiając się obok kraty i zadzwonił kluczami. – Moja kochana, przyszła bratowo, szybko przekonasz się, że samotność w Asgardzie to wielki luksus. I dowiesz się jak go strzec.

Pomieszczenia za kratą nie różniły się niczym od tej części zamku, którą Jane zdążyła już zobaczyć. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła porozmyślać o komforcie tutejszych cel. Thor złapał Lokiego za łokieć i powiedział żarliwie:

\- Sądzę, że rozumiesz, czego się po tobie oczekuje. Przyjdzie ci przysłużyć się Asgardowi, bracie. Dziś wieczorem odbędzie się uczta na cześć moich zaręczyn, a o północy, zgodnie z obyczajem…

\- Moja droga, czy wprowadzono cię we wszystkie szczegóły rytuału zalotów? – zapytał Loki, wywijając się z rąk Thora. – Wiesz, co się stanie dziś w nocy?

\- Nie…

\- Och, z przyjemnością wyjaśnię wszystkie detale, które umknęły twojej uwadze. W Asgardzie nie jest przyjęte dopuszczanie niesprawdzonych dziewek do ciała następcy tronu. Nigdy nie wiadomo… Może jesteś zimna jak ryba? A przecież potomstwo powinno począć się z namiętności. A może ukrywasz pod ubraniem fizyczne skazy…

\- I?! – krzyknęła Jane.

\- I ja, jako młodszy książę Asgardu, będę zmuszony sprawdzić, czy spełniasz oczekiwania…

\- Nie chcę! Odmawiam!

\- Nie krzycz tak! – zmarszczył się Thor. – Nikt cię nie tknie. Dopilnuję tego.

\- A ja odmawiam udziału w tym wariancie! – zakrzyknął Loki. – Mówiłem ci, tępa mordo, trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Uprzedzałem cię?

\- Sam jesteś tępa morda!

Jane nie zdążyła nawet mrugnąć, gdy sprzeczka zmieniła się w zaciętą bójkę. Biedna, przerażona dziewczyna skuliła się w kącie między dwoma regałami na książki. Drżała i szlochała, ale histerycznie krzyknęła dopiero kiedy przyrodni bracia wybili witrażowe okno i zamarli w ziejącej dziurze futryny z trudem unikając upadku. Odyn zmaterializował się tuż obok parapetu w krytycznym momencie. Loki wypadł przez dziurę, ale Thor zdążył złapać go za nogę. Król Asgardu przymierzył się, złapał Thora za kołnierz i wciągnął obydwu skłóconych synów do pokoju. Nawet nie zarumienił się z wysiłku. Ciała upadły na tkany dywan i wrzasnęły, starając się wzajemnie przekrzyczeć:

\- Tato, Loki stroi miny i odmawia!

\- Co mi obiecaliście? Nie niepokoić bez porządnego powodu!

\- Milczeć! – krzyk Odyna, sprawił, że nawet gobeliny zadrżały. – Jak długo będziecie wystawiać na próbę moją cierpliwość? Ty, Thorze, już sto lat zmierzasz do celu nieprawidłową drogą. Raz na dziesięć lat popełniasz jeden i ten sam błąd. Zamiast zastanowić się i zmienić taktykę, robisz to samo. Stałeś się pośmiewiskiem asgardzkich dziewic, a teraz ciągniesz do pałacu naiwne idiotki z innych światów. Szczerze mówiąc synu, mam tego dość.

Loki otarł krew z nosa, uśmiechnął się, ale nie udało mu się wtrącić słowa. Gniew Odyna obrócił się przeciwko niemu:

\- Rozczarowałeś mnie tak samo, synu!

\- Ja nie…

\- Milczeć! Twoja udawana niemożność oparcia się zalotom Thora drażni mnie do bólu zębów! Nie pytałem, dlaczego nie wyrzucasz go z balkonu, jak Swadelfari, który ci się znudził, nie trujesz go jak tych dwóch karłów… Zapomniałem jak się nazywali… Starałem się nie mieszać w wasze dziwne relacje. Jednak teraz, kiedy specjalnie mnie w nie wciągnąłeś… Nie trzeba było zamykać się na trzysta zamków, wystawiać przed drzwiami zbrojnej straży i oświadczać, że Thor ma prawo przestąpić próg twojego domu tylko za moim pisemnym zezwoleniem! Wciągnąłeś mnie w to, więc teraz poniesiesz konsekwencje. Wysłuchaj mojego rozkazu. Dziś wieczorem pojawisz się na uczcie, a potem wypełnisz obowiązki członka rodziny królewskiej.

\- Nidzie nie pójdę! To nie dom, tylko więzienie. Znajdowałem się w dobrowolnym odosobnieniu! Nigdzie nie pójdę. Zrzekam się wszystkich praw i obowiązków. Chcę, żeby uznano mnie za zdrajcę ojczyzny i deportowano do Jotunheimu!

\- Przywiodą cię w łańcuchach – obiecał Odyn i oddalił się majestatycznie.

Uczta była ponura. Lokiego przyprowadzono nie tylko w łańcuchach, ale i w kagańcu. Widocznie, Odyn nie chciał słuchać o żądaniach deportacji przy świątecznym stole. Thor wiercił się i rzucał znaczące spojrzenia na drzwi, pragnąc jak najszybciej wyjść. Oszołomiona Jane, która sama siebie zagnała w pułapkę zgadzając sie na zaloty, nerwowo kruszyła chleb i rozmyślała o ucieczce. Ale dokąd można uciec w cudzym świecie?

Po kolacji zaprowadzono Jane do łaźni, umyto i namaszczono wonnościami. Zawinięto ją w długą, nocną koszulę i odprowadzono do sypialni Thora. Loki czekał na nią w łóżku. Nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, żeby zdjąć zbroję, nie wspominając już o butach czy kagańcu. Jane zawahała się, nie wiedząc jak postąpić, a potem podjęła decyzję i wsunęła się pod wyszywaną narzutę. Ułożyła się na samym brzeżku łózka, mając nadzieję, że Loki też nie ma ochoty na miłosne uciechy.

Thor pojawił się w drugich drzwiach. Potrząsnął mokrymi włosami, opryskując Jane kroplami wody i padł na łoże. Pośrodku. Między nią i Lokim. Jane zamknęła oczy. Z boku coś zaszurgało, zachrzęściło. Thor zapytał przepraszająco:

\- Nie rozbiłeś wargi?

Loki burknął coś krótko i niezrozumiale. Szelest i chrzęst się nasiliły. Minutę później na Jane położono ciężki przedmiot. Musiała otworzyć oczy i ocenić rozmiar problemu. Poruszyła się, zrzuciła napierśnik Lokiego na podłogę i zapytała słodkim głosem:

\- Nie przeszkadzam wam?

\- Nie specjalnie – odwrócił się do niej Thor. – Ale tak w ogóle, to w sąsiednim pokoju jest wolne łóżko. Możesz tam spać.

\- Mogę odejść? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Możesz – odpowiedział niezadowolony Loki. – Ty możesz. To ja nie mogę wstać z tego łóżka. Do rana. Zgodnie z obyczajem.

Jane nie mogła spać. Zza drzwi dochodziły na przemian jęki, przekleństwa i krzyki rozkoszy. A łóżko trzeszczało tak, że aż słów brak… Nad ranem, biedna dziewczyna zapadła w krótki, czujny sen. Z drzemki wyrywało ją człapanie bosych stóp. Jane usiadła. Loki, trzymając w rękach buty, skradał się od drzwi do drzwi. Z sypialni dobiegało głośnie chrapanie Thora.

\- Będę krzyczeć! – uprzedziła go Jane, zauważywszy realną szansę ucieczki z Asgardu.

Loki położył palec na ustach i pokręcił głową, zerkając ku wyjściu.

Po godzinie przybyli na Ziemię. Podczas, gdy błądzili po korytarzach, Loki zdążył wyjaśnić Jane, że przywieziono ją do Asgardu, posługując się wolą teseraktu. Po takim magicznym rozerwaniu przestrzeni zawsze zostają maleńkie pęknięcia, które można odnaleźć, rozszerzyć i pogłębić. Gdy Jane znalazła się na jasno oświetlonej ulicy (cywilizacja, co za szczęście!) zobaczyła bordową malinkę na szyi Lokiego i w zamyśleniu spytała:

\- Będziesz się teraz na nim mścić? Niszczyć Ziemię i tego typu rzeczy?

\- Nie… - zmarszczył nos, zbiegły asgardzki książę. – Przekonałem się już, że na to się nie złapie. Wymyślę coś innego.

Naturalnie Jane była obrażona na Thora, ale nie życzyła mu zła. Pamiętając o słowach Odyna, poprosiła:

\- Tylko go nie truj.

\- Żal ci go? – uśmiechnął się Loki.

\- Żal. On… Nie jest zły, jest głupi.

\- Mi też go żal.

Gdzieś w oddali błysnęło. Chwilę później rozległ się grzmot.

\- No, powodzenia – mruknął Loki i skrył się w cieniu uliczki.

\- Powodzenia! – cicho odpowiedziała Jane i pospieszyła w drugą stronę.

Błyskawica zalśniła bliżej.

Nawet zrodzona w duszy litość, nie mogła zmusić Jane do spotkania z rozwścieczonym bogiem piorunów.


End file.
